Le Hobbit est une arnaque
by Julindy
Summary: Le Hobbit, ou comment prendre les spectateurs pour des cons, et pourtant s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas écrit "crétine" sur mon front ! [Hiatus]
1. Annonce

**Introduction**

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je suis majeure ! Et comme preuve de ma toute récente et brillante maturité, conjugué à un sévère pétage de plombs post-bac, voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle parodie. Et oui, ça faisait longtemps depuis « La théorie Julindy » (auto-pub !) mais je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) Au moins, ça changera des textes dark d'inspiration dépressive... Franchement, ce truc est plus un gros délire personnel et le fruit des réflexions de mon cerveau malade qu'un truc un tant soit peu raisonné… Mais bon, pas le choix, on fera avec…

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Tolkien, les films à Peter Jackson et ma connerie à moi-même

 **Warnings 1** : humour plus que douteux, blagues vaseuses pour ne pas dire merdiques, sarcasme laissant à désirer, ironie pas drôle, intelligence presque inexistante… (Bref je fais pitié)

 **Warnings 2** : Références possibles et plus que probables à des marques/pubs/films/livres/auteurs/musiques/œuvres/personnes réels ou fictives

 **ATTENTION** : **Ceci est un message de la plus haute importance. Si vous comprenez un seul mot de mon charabia, si vous trouvez ça drôle ou si vous trouvez un de mes arguments logique, veuillez immédiatement quitter cette page en cliquant sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Cela pourrait dire que vous êtes aussi gravement atteints que moi.**

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là (à vos risques et périls), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve tout de suite avec le premier chapitre !


	2. Comté et diner

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et bien... Tout ayant été dit dans l'introduction, voici tout de suite le premier chapitre !**

 **PS : Si vous souhaitez le conserver en bon état, il peut être préférable de déposer votre cerveau avant lecture, et de le récupérer après, sous peine de le voir fondre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Comté et diner**

 **.**

 **[Note]** J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi cette histoire s'appelle « Le Hobbit », puisqu'on suit davantage les aventures de Thorin (et plus secondairement de la compagnie) que celles de Bilbo !

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Épreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : 4 heures

 **Sujet** : Peut-on dire que l'effort de traduction sur le nom de Bilbo Baggins (devenu Bilbon Sacquet en français), n'est qu'une tentative de franciser la terminologie d'un mot de toute évidence d'origine anglicane, dans le cadre d'une traduction linguistique et lexicale optimale, ou est-ce une manière de permettre au spectateur francophone d'appréhender le film non pas comme un blockbuster américain mais comme le récit d'un voyage initiatique touchant n'importe quel pays ou culture ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Entre nous, j'ai toujours trouvé d'une ironie sans borne que le pays de ceux aimant le plus bouffer en Terre du Milieu (aka les hobbits) s'appelle la Comté !

.

.

 **Chronique : Il était une fois un royaume…**

-« Le plus grand royaume de la Terre du Milieu. »

 _Vous m'excuserez, mais la superficie qu'occupe une montagne, ici Erebor, est relativement faible comparativement à celle d'autre royaumes, comme le Gondor. Ou le Rohan. Ou le Mordor. Ou même la minuscule forêt de Mirkwood, aka le royaume de Thranduil. Ouais, en fait, comme quasiment tous les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu. C'est mathématique, et il y a pas besoin d'avoir fait un bac S pour savoir ça. Alors Erebor, le plus grand royaume, mon cul !_

.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Un dragon ! »

 _Comment ça se fait que Thorin soit le seul à reconnaitre un dragon quand il l'entend ? D'ailleurs, plus généralement, comment il reconnait un dragon au seul son de son approche ? Ça pourrait être… je sais pas moi… du tonnerre ? Bon Ok, pas forcément très convaincant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément un dragon !_

.

-« Smaug était venu. »

 _Et d'abord, juste comme ça…comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Smaug le dragon ? Tu lui as demandé peut-être, pendait qu'il cramait tout ?_

.

-« La montagne qui flambait sous la lune. »

 _Premièrement, essayez de faire bruler de la pierre, on en reparlera ensuite._

 _Deuxièmement, aux dernières nouvelles, quand ils fuient la montagne, c'est le jour. Alors elle est où la lune ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Quel est le premier truc que fais Bilbo dans le film ? Il fume ! Vous savez quoi ? Ça c'est de l'exemple pour les jeunes !

.

.

-« Bonjour. »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? »

 _Définition de bonjour : Salutation qu'on emploie sans distinction d'heure._

 _#Amabilité #Gentillesse #Prévenance #POLITESSE !_

 _Avant de s'essayer à la philosophie, vérifiez que vous connaissez le sens des mots que vous employez !_

.

.

-« Je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf c'est moi. »

 _Je m'appelle Julindy, et Julindy c'est moi. Et sinon ? Quelqu'un en doutait pour que tu te sentes obligé de le répéter deux fois ?_

.

.

-« Ca doit être la porte. »

 _Bravo Dwalin, mais tu vois, j'aurais pu deviner ça toute seule !_

.

.

 **La science pour les nuls, volume 1**

Euro oblige, je suis obligée de parler de foot (pauvre de moi, à quoi en suis-je réduit…)

Peu de gens le savent, mais un coup de tête au foot, selon la force, peut tuer jusqu'à 10 000 neurones. Vous rendez-vous compte ? 10 000 ! Ces 10 000 neurones, ce sont 10 000 fragments de notre identité qui s'en vont en poussière, qui n'auront jamais la gens de vivre et de s'exprimer. 10 000 neurones qui meurent, ce sont autant de belles pensées philosophiques, de découvertes scientifiques qui n'existeront jamais !

Plus simplement, c'est notre intelligence et nos capacités de réflexion qui sont anéanties. Notre culture, et notre capacité à nous comporter en êtres civilisés, coexistant au sein d'une même communauté.

Vous ne le croyez pas ? Voici un cas pratique : si Dwalin n'avait pas aussi souvent donné des coups de boule à son frère pour le saluer (pertes estimées à plusieurs millions, si ce n'est milliards de neurones), ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aurait été un petit peu plus sociable, et capable de répondre par autre chose que des borborygmes et des monosyllabes ? (Enfin, je suis mauvaise langue… il lui arrive de parler dans sa barbe… deux ou trois fois en trois films !)

.

.

 **[Note]** : Pourquoi Kil donne du « Monsieur » à Dwalin, et appelle simplement Balin par son prénom ? Ah, le respect des jeunes pour leurs ainés a bel et bien disparu !

.

.

-« Il n'y a personne ! »

 _Ça c'est sûr, ça va faire fuit tous les visiteurs indésirables ! Si tu parles, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, crétin !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Depuis quand un cornet acoustique, même remplit de bière, fait un bruit de trompette ?

.

.

-« C'est un jeu amusant le croquet, quand on a des boules. »

 _Avec tous ces nains envahissant son smial, je pense que Bilbo les a, les boules !_

.

.

-« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? »

 _Voyons, où est ce que je mets une assiette sale après le repas ? C'est vrai, il y a tellement de possibilités… Le lave-vaisselle n'ayant pas encore été inventé, à part dans l'évier, non je ne vois pas !_

.

.

-« Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux

Briser les bouteilles en mille morceaux

Casser les verres et puis les assiettes,

V'la c'que Bilbon Saquet déteste ! »

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi généralement, quand j'essaye d'engager quelqu'un, je ne m'applique pas à faire justement tout ce qu'il déteste !_

.

.

 **[Note]** J'ai essayé d'empiler les assiettes comme eux, en les jetant les unes sur les autres et en jonglant avec… RIP…

.

.

Toc toc toc à la porte, grand silence, lourd sous-entendus…

-« C'est lui… »

 _Et là, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit simplement un hobbit qui vient juste savoir ce qu'est ce bordel !_

.

.

-« Vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver. »

 _Oh, Gandalf avait dit ? Règle de survie en Terre du Milieu numéro 1 : ne jamais,_ _ **jamais**_ _,_ _ **JAMAIS**_ _faire confiance à un magicien !_

.

.

 **Gandalf** : Bilbo Baggins, je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

 **Moi** : Ecu-de chêne… Donc je suppose qu'à un moment dans votre vie, vous avez eu un écu en chêne ?

 **Thorin** : Bien évidemment, c'est logique non ?

 **Moi** : Et donc, si vous aviez eu un écu en fer, on vous aurait appelé Thorin Ecu-de-Fer, non ?

 **Thorin** : Je suppose, mais…

 **Moi** : Et si vous aviez eu un écu en acier, on vous aurait appelé Thorin Ecu-d-acier, non ?

 **Gandalf** : Misère…

.

.

 **Armes et armées, volume 1**

Lorsque Thorin demande à Bilbo quel genre d'arme il préfère, il a avancé la hache ou l'épée. Mais il existe des tas d'autres armes, propres à des usages divers et variés tels que _(âme sensibles, arrêtez-vous ici)_ : transpercer, éventrer, désarticuler, massacrer, couper, désosser, écraser, hacher, peler, faire revenir à feu doux pendant… Merde, c'est pas le bon bouquin !

Bref, les armes ça fait mal. C'est même la définition première, principale et primordiale d'une arme. Hors, Bilbo nous parle de fléchettes. Fléchettes. Sérieux ? D'un autre côté, Ori se bat quant à lui avec un lance-pierre, alors… _(Car je ne suis pas sûre qu'un lance-pierre puisse vous infliger autre chose qu'une bosse !)_ Donc logiquement, le lance-pierre et les fléchettes ne sont pas des armes.

Mais nous parlons ici d'armes blanches, épées, hachettes et coutelas en tous genres. Hors, quand à table ma mère a donné la définition d'une arme blanche à mon frère, en prenant l'exemple d'un couteau, celui-ci a commencé à me piquer les côtes avec sa fourchette, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres _(exemple véridique !)_. Donc si un couteau est une arme blanche, une fourchette également. Et comme une fourchette est composée de quatre « dards » ou « piques », plus communément appelées dents, elle est par conséquent une cousine germaine de la fléchette, qui est également un « dard » ou une « pique », plus communément appelées dent. Donc la fléchette est une arme blanche.

Hors, l'épée et la hache sont des armes blanches (pour autant que ce soient des armes que l'on puisse classifier). L'épée et la fléchette sont donc dans la même famille d'arme. Donc la fléchette est une arme létale, dangereuse, et potentiellement mortelle. Donc celui qui la manie _(ici Bilbo)_ est un monstre assoiffé de sang, un barbare qui égorge ses victimes et se délecte de la souffrance et de la mort qu'il sème avec indifférence derrière lui, tels un chemin de cadavres qui remonte jusqu'à lui, le tueur ultime, un monstre assoiffé de sang, un barbare qui…

Hmm... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Bilbo est tout à fait à sa place dans cette compagnie. Ce que visiblement, tout le monde ne pense pas. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre enfin ! Lorsque Thorin demande à Bilbo quel genre d'arme il préfère, il a avancé la hache ou l'épée. Mais il existe des tas d'autres armes…

.

.

-« Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur »

 _Parce qu'un voleur se reconnait forcément au premier coup d'œil ? Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait, et les prisons seraient bien plus pleines !_

.

.

-« … se dresse un pic solitaire… »

-« La montagne solitaire… »

 _Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous répéter ? Juste un peu…_

.

.

 **Devinette** : Je suis la première et principale calamité de cet âge, un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. Bref, j'ai une description qui claque sa mère. Qui suis-je ?

.

.

-« Pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents. »

 _Ça au moins, c'est dit…_

.

.

-« Nous sommes tous des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes ! »

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi quand je vois papy avec son sonotone ou l'imbécile à la chapka, « guerrier » est pas vraiment le premier mot qui me viens à l'esprit !_

.

.

-« Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! »

 _Euh… les dragons ne sont pas censés être une espèce plus ou moins en voie de disparition ? Alors comment aurait-il pu en tuer des centaines ? Ou justement, c'est à cause de Gandalf que les dragons sont en voie d'extinction ? A méditer…_

.

.

-« Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les aurons vu ? »

 _Hourra ! Première démonstration d'intelligence depuis le début de ce film ! (Notez que nous en somme tout de même à plus de vingt-cinq minutes de visionnage…)_

.

.

 **[Note]** Pourquoi Gandalf ne donne la clé à Thorin que maintenant ? Erebor a été prise depuis de dizaines d'années, et longtemps a passé depuis la bataille d'Azanulbizar et la disparition de Thrain. Gandalf serait-il atteint d'Alzheimer pour oublier ainsi un tel « détail », ou est-ce juste l'abus de vieux Toby (s'il ne fume pas autre chose) qui lui joue des tours ?

.

.

-« S'il y a une clé… il doit y avoir une porte ! »

 _Bravo Fili ! Non sérieux, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

.

.

-« Il y a une autre entrée… »

 _Putain de nain… C'est pourtant évident, non ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…_

.

.

-« La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion, et non moins de courage. »

 _Et le premier nom qui t'es venu en tête, c'est celui de Bilbo ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** C'est moi où Dwalin est plus ou moins en train d'insulter Bilbo… et ce dernier approuve ?

.

.

-« Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. »

 _Euh… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à propos de ne jamais écouter les magiciens ?_

.

.

-« Vous devez me faire confiance. »

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, quand quelqu'un me dit ça, je lui fais tout sauf confiance justement !_

.

.

-« … Lacérations ? Une éviscération ? Incinération ? »

 _Très jolie phrase, bien construite ! Rimes fortes en -ération, une allitération du son [s], le tout ajouté à une gradation croissante. Un régal pour un prof de français !_

.

.

-« C'est comme un four avec des ailes. »

 _C'est vrai, après tout, un four, qu'il soit avec des ailes ou non, c'est pas bien méchant… Sauf qu'un dragon fait facilement plusieurs dizaines de fois la taille du four en question !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Donc l'origine du jeu de golf, c'est le décapitage d'orc ? Et bah, vive l'évolution !

.

.

-« Et si vous revenez, vous ne serez plus le même… »

 _Effectivement, c'était vraiment le meilleur moyen de convaincre Bilbo de venir avec eux !_

.

.

-« Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer. »

 _Dis pas de conneries, tu pourrais le regretter…_

.

.

Aujourd'hui, une bande de nains barbares et affreusement mal élevé a dévalisé mon garde-manger, joué avec ma vaisselle, détruit la plomberie et salit le coffre de mariage de ma mère. Tous sont à l'heure actuelle en train de ronfler gentiment dans mon salon avant leur départ en voyage de demain. Tôt. Il parait que je suis invité. VDM

* * *

 **Donc si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez survécut à la lecture du premier chapitre. Ça va, votre cerveau a pas encore fondu devant autant de connerie ?** **Sinon, en tout, je prévois environ une dizaine de chapitres pour faire les trois films.**

 **Review ?**

 **PS : Pour les lecteurs de MFMB (s'il y en a), maintenant que j'ai terminé le bac et que j'ai posé par écrit ces conneries qui m'encombraient, je vais pouvoir m'atteler à l'écriture de la suite !**


	3. Voyage et trolls

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, deuxième chapitre de cette parodie, avec le début du voyage de notre compagnie préférée !**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Kalwen, Sally-of-middle-earth, Syrene-T, Dame Marianne, Fabienne.2869 et Margaery30 pour leur review, ainsi que les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en follow ou favoris.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Voyage et trolls**

 **.**

-« Je pars pour une aventure ! »

 _Oh, Bilbo, tu n'imagines pas dans quelle merde tu t'embarques !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Balin a vraiment besoin de son monocle pour vérifier qu'une signature a bien été ajoutée au document ?

.

.

 **Moi** : Comment ? Tu n'as pas de poney ? Tu as besoin d'un poney !

 **Bilbo** : Je suis déjà allé à pied jusqu'à la grenouillère, je peux marcher !

 **Moi** : Bilbo, est ce que tu as croisé Erebor sur ton chemin jusqu'à la grenouillère ?

 **Bilbo** : Euh… non…

 **Moi** : Est-ce que tu es déjà allé à Erebor pour commencer ?

 **Bilbo** : Non plus…

 _Long silence…_

 **Moi** : D'accord… avais-tu déjà entendu parler d'Erebor avant-hier soir ?

 **Bilbo** : Pas vraiment, non…

 _Long silence… Genre, encore plus long…_

 **Moi** : Bilbo, sais-tu combien de temps va durer ce voyage ?

 **Bilbo** : Plusieurs sem... _(froncement de sourcil)_ euh, plusieurs mois ?

 **Moi** : Donc, nous pouvons conclure qu'Erebor se trouve... ?

 **Bilbo** : Loin... _(froncement de sourcil bis)_ euh, très loin...

 **Moi** : Et donc... ?

 **Bilbo** : _(soupir)_ J'ai besoin d'un poney…

 **Moi** : Tu as besoin d'un poney !

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Epreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : 4 heures

 **Sujet** : L'indispensabilité d'une pièce de tissu, plus communément appelé mouchoir, sur un voyage à long terme d'une durée de plusieurs mois, est-elle dû à l'importance matérielle de l'objet, au lien affectif qu'il représente pour son propriétaire, ou est-ce un simple marqueur psychologique du manque déraisonné d'affection d'un homme déraciné en manque de repères ?

.

.

-« Votre village est derrière vous désormais. »

 _Bah retourne-toi !_

.

.

-« Le monde est devant. »

 _Et derrière aussi. Ainsi qu'à droit, à gauche, au nord, au sud, à l'est, à l'ouest, et de manière plus générale n'importe où !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ironique de voir Myrtille bouffer une pomme ?

.

.

-« On ne pensait pas à mal. »

-« Nous, vous ne pensiez pas. »

 _Ouch, ça clash !_

.

.

 **Chronique : Les histoires de grand-père Balin…**

-« Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques… »

 _C'est vrai, Thorin est probablement le seul à avoir eu un deuil à faire. Il n'y a que ses proches à lui qui sont mort, tous sinon sont rentrés vivants…_

 _Balin se contredit lui-même en plus « Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres »_

 _Alors en effet, tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche dans cette bataille n'ont absolument AUCUNE raison de détester les orques…_

.

-« Il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. »

 _Je cherche toujours comment la « branche » de chêne est devenue un « écu » …_

.

-« Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. »

 _C'est pas vous qui étiez vaincu il y a deux minutes ?_

.

-« Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. »

 _Parce que Thror, il ne l'a jamais appelé roi par hasard ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Je reste franchement dubitative devant la tentative de Bofur de fumer sous la pluie…

.

.

-« Il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse… »

 _Ouah, vachement profond… Dis, il y a quoi dans ta pipe ?_

.

.

-« C'est un grand magicien ou est-il… plutôt comme vous ? »

 _Ouille, ça fait mal ! Bilbo, ou comment traiter Gandalf de magicien à deux balles !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Vraiment, le premier nom qui vous vient en tête pour un hérisson, c'est Sébastien ?

.

.

-« Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. »

 _Oui, c'est à ça que sert une maison en général…_

.

.

 **[Note]** Tu m'explique pourquoi Fondcombes est surnommée « la vallée caché » alors que des gens comme Gandalf savent où elle est ? Mieux, alors que cette cité est indiquée sur les cartes ?

.

.

-« Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé. »

 _Ce que tu aurais dû faire bien avant…_

-« J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient. »

 _Bim dans ta gueule ! Dis donc, ce chapitre, c'est règlements de comptes à la OK corral !_

.

.

-« Tout va bien ? »

 _Pourquoi tu poses cette question quand ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ?_

.

.

-« Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui a la tête sur les épaules. Moi ! »

 _Ça va les chevilles ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Tu m'explique comment il est possible de perdre deux poneys ? Parce que moi, je perds mon portable, mon porte-monnaie, les clés de la voiture… mais pas la bagnole elle-même !

.

.

-« Prévenons-nous Thorin ? »

-« Euh… non, ça va l'inquiéter. »

 _A juste raison je pense ! Dis, ça vous arrive de réfléchir ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Comment as-tu pu, d'aussi loin et sans les voir, reconnaitre des trolls ? Mais bref, que tu les reconnaisses, soit. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu t'en approches ?

.

.

-« Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui, et que j'perde un œil si c'est pas encore du mouton. »

 _Et un troll borgne, un ! Enfin, on peut se demander si ce n'était pas déjà le cas pour confondre ainsi un cheval et un mouton !_

.

.

-« Pourquoi c'est lui qui fait à manger. Ça a toujours le même gout, tout ce qui fait ça a le goût de poulet. »

-« Sauf le poulet, ça a le goût de poisson. »

 _Dans ce cas, si tout a le même goût, pourquoi ça te fait chier de bouffer tout le temps du mouton ?_

.

.

 **L'art du cambriolage volume 1, par Bilbo Baggins :**

Pour faire simple, n'essayez jamais de voler quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui fait facilement deux ou trois fois votre taille. Jamais.

.

.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que t'es, un très très gros écureuil ? »

 _Définitivement un gros problème de vu !_

.

.

-« Lâche-le ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

-« J'ai dit, lâche-le abruti ! »

 _Tu vois Kili, c'est là toute la différence entre « penser » une connerie monstre (même si, doit dit en passant, l'insulte est vraie) et la dire._

.

.

 **Le grand livre de la cuisine volume 1 : Cuisiner du nain**

Nombreuses sont les manières du cuisiner le nain, toutes plus délicates et raffinées les unes que les autres. Voici le Top 3 des meilleures recettes de nain selon les lecteurs du blog :

 **N° 3** : S'assoir dessus et en faire de la gelée

 _Avantages_ : Rapides, peu couteux. De plus, la gelée se conserve dans le temps (particulière dans un bocal en verre sous vide).

 _Inconvénients_ : Recette demandant un minimum de préparation. Méthode relativement salissante.

 **N° 2** : Les écorcher vifs.

 _Avantages_ : La peau étant très peu digestible, l'écorchage permet une meilleure digestion.

 _Inconvénients_ : Recette recommandée pour les cuisiniers expérimentés, l'écorchage demandant une technique toute particulière pour ne pas ôter les morceaux les plus savoureux.

 **N° 1** : Les faire rissoler, puis les rôtir avec une pincée de sauge

 _Avantages_ : Plat très goûteux, aux saveurs carrément exotiques pour des papilles habituées au poulet (ou à des trucs en ayant le goût).

 _Inconvénients_ : Long temps de cuisson, ce qui peut s'avérer problématique si vous êtes un troll. L'arôme de la sauge peut également ne pas être assez fort pour couvrir l'odeur du nain cuisiné.

Enfin, hors compétition car n'étant pas une réelle recette, le nain cru, bigrement croquant, est régulièrement plébiscité par les internautes. Attention toutefois aux vers dans les boyaux !

.

.

-« Petite fouine ? »

 _Après l'écureuil, la fouine… ils vont nous faire tout le bestiaire ?_

.

.

Aujourd'hui, en guide remerciements pour leur avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai eu le droit à des insultes de la part de ces ingrats de nains, tout ça parce que j'ai osé sous-entendre (tout ça pour leur sauvé la vie, je le répète) qu'ils avaient des vers dans les boyaux. Et ce que môsieur Thorin oublie, c'est que ça lui a quand même _**sauvé la vie**_ , au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez clair. Bande d'ingrats. VDM

.

.

-« Où êtes-vous allez si je ne suis pas indiscret ? »

-« Voir plus avant. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? »

-« Un regard en arrière. »

 _Bien… et sinon, un magicien est incapable de répondre normalement à une question relativement basique ?_

.

.

-« Ces épées n'ont pas été forgées par des trolls. »

 _Parce que, de manière générale, les trolls ont assez d'intelligence pour faire quoi que ce soit de leur mains ? (Quand je vous parlais des dommages irréversibles sur les neurones dû aux coups sur la tête et aux bébés bercés trop près du mur…)_

.

.

-« On est en train de faire un dépôt à long terme. »

 _Possibilité n° 1 : ils mourront avant la fin du voyage, et donc ne pourrons pas récupérer cet argent._

 _Possibilité n° 2 : ils réussissent à reconquérir Erebor, et donc se partagent le trésor._

 _Alors est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer l'intérêt d'enterrer ce coffre ?_

.

.

-« Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une. »

 _De bien jolies pensées… Mais tu sais Bilbo, quand une créature gluante, sournoise, puante et de manière générale carrément glauque essaye de te tuer, ce n'est pas grave du tout de la tuer, mais alors absolument pas. Au contraire, ton neveu pourrait bien te remercier (tu comprendras plus tard…)_

.

.

-« Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins ! »

 _OK… Rhadagast, ou l'art de se faire des amis…_

.

.

-« Je vous cherchais Gandalf. »

 _Et par miracle, il savait exactement où en terre du Milieu n'est-ce pas ?_

.

.

-« Prenez un peu de Vieux Toby, cela vous aidera à vous détendre. »

 _Vu ce qu'il fume déjà (c'est un magicien je vous le rappelle) je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand-chose !_

.

.

 **[Note]** De la bouche au nez, je veux bien. Mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer commet la fumée voyage de la bouche aux oreilles ?

.

.

-« Vous êtes pourchassés. »

 _Bravo, je n'avais pas deviné !_

.

.

-« Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont. »

-« Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel… Qu'ils essaient un peu pour voir… »

 _Mouais… pas franchement convaincue moi… Rhosgobel ou pas, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'une bonne dizaine de warg (si ce n'est plus) est incapable de rattraper un vieillard sénile et complètement drogué, avec de la merde de pigeon sur la figure, perché sur un traineau tiré par des_ _ **LAPINS**_ _?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Et tu vas me faire croire qu'aucun orc ne les a vu ? Ou mieux, qu'aucun des warg ne les a sentis ? Mais par contre, dès qu'il y a un peu de bruit, avec pourtant un écho monstre, tout le monde accoure ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Ça saigne pas un warg ? Non, parce qu'après en avoir massacré un, les lames des nains étaient toujours aussi nickel !

.

.

-« Il faut tenir ! »

 _Effectivement, si tu comptes vivre, c'est mieux !_


	4. Elfes et conseil

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

 **Aujourd'hui, troisième chapitre, avec une escale chez les elfes. La question ne s'étant pas vraiemnt posée jusqu'ici, je ne prendrais théoriquement pas en compte les versions longues, ce qui explique que ce chapitre est plus court, le passage chez les elfes n'étant pas très long dans le film.**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Syrene-T, Fabienne.2869, Alena Aeterna, Dame Marianne, Peter Pan 3 et Pandora Linchpin pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Elfes et conseil**

 **.**

Aujourd'hui, et comme le début de ce voyage, je me suis fait manipulé par un vieux magicien complètement gâteux et ringard, habillé comme un clodo, avec un pote shooté aux champignons hallucinogènes. Et malgré toute ma vigilance, cet enfoiré a réussi à m'amener exactement là où je ne le voulais pas aller. Connard. VDM

.

.

-« … la dernière maison simple… »

 _Ça, simple ? Et bah, moi j'attends la définition de palace selon Gandalf, parce que ça doit être quelque chose !_

.

.

-« La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous. »

 _Et accessoirement, celle de toute la compagnie, évidemment… Mais bon, c'est tellement plus simple de faire comme si seul Thorin avait un grief contre les elfes. C'est un pauv' chéri malheureux tout plein, qui a perdu sa famille et atrocement souffert toute sa vie, et uniquement par la faute de ces vilains méchant pas beaux elfes ! Ah, les ressorts scénaristiques pour te faire plaindre…. Pathétique…_

.

.

-« Si nous voulons réussir, nous devrons faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi ! »

 _Tact : Balin_

 _Respect : Bilbo_

 _Charme : Thorin (*bave*)_

 _Égocentrisme : Gandalf_

.

.

 **[Note]** Et les ponts sans barrière ? La plus élémentaire notion de sécurité, ils connaissent ?

.

.

-« Nous vous savions dans la vallée. »

 _Ah oui, et comment ? T'as une boule de cristal magique peut-être ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la patrouille elfe (qui d'ailleurs n'est même pas encore arrivée) n'a pas croisé la compagnie._

.

.

 **[Note]** C'est peut-être un peu compliqué de se battre quand on se promène avec un petit drapeau (pardon, je vais être plus précise : un oriflamme) à la main…

.

.

-« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. »

 _Ouch ! En ayant connaissance de la folie obsessionnelle et carrément glauque du dit grand-père, c'est franchement pas un compliment !_

.

.

-« Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre. »

-« Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

 _Comment tu sais que Thror n'a jamais parlé de lui puisque tu as avoué ne pas le connaitre ducon !_

.

.

 **Moi** : Ils vont camper ici.

 **Elrond** : Je sais.

 **Moi** : Foutre un bordel pas possible.

 **Elrond** : Je sais.

 **Moi** : Dégueulasser les tapis, vider les garde-mangers, détruire les meubles et tout saloper.

 **Elrond** : Je sais.

 **Moi** : T'est carrément dans la merde hein ?

 **Elrond** : Je sais.

 **Moi** : Tu sais dire autre chose agent Smith ?

 **Gandalf** : C'est quoi un agent Smith ?

 **Moi** : Pour simplifier, un genre de clone impassible en toute circonstance. Laisse, tu peux pas comprendre… Donc, Elrond ?

 **Elrond** : Oui.

 **Moi** : Oui quoi ?

 **Gandalf** : Comment ça, quoi ?

 **Moi** : Dire autre chose.

 **Gandalf** : Comme quoi ?

 **Moi** : Je ne sais pas, moi… juste quelque chose…

 **Gandalf** : Ça ne veut rien dire…

 **Elrond** : Je sais.

 _Long soupir de Gandal_

 _Long soupir de Moi_

 _Regard impassible d'Elrond_

 **Gandalf** : Navrant…

 **Elrond** : Je sais…

.

.

 **[Note]** Ils ont conscience les elfes que c'est juste hyper insultant de parler dans une autre langue devant des personnes qui ne la comprennent pas ? Et après, ça se prétend végétarien, pacifique et peace and love…

.

.

-« J'aime pas la verdure. »

 _Vu la gueule que tu tires, je pense qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le préciser…_

.

.

-« Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un diner. »

-« Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais. »

 _Bim dans ta gueule ! Quand je parlais de clodo…_

.

.

-« Celle-ci c'est Orcrist, le fendoir à Gobelins. »

-« C'est Glamdring, le marteau à ennemis. »

 _Moi, je trouve ça totalement sordide de baptiser des épées. Vous voulez pas non plus qu'on les borde et qu'on leur raconte des histoires ?_

.

.

 **Armes et armées, volume 2**

Un coupe-papier est, comme son nom l'indique, une lame destinée à couper, le long de son pli, une feuille de papier pliée. Bien, ceci étant établi, quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me démontrer l'utilité de l'épée de Bilbo dans le déchiquetage de papier ? Selon toute vraisemblance, il me parait incongrue, pour ne pas dire d'une rare difficulté, de se risque à décacheter une missive par le biais de cet outil. (Oui, moi aussi je sais écrire des phrases qui claque sa mère !)

Toutefois, je tiens à préciser à préciser que le coupe-papier peut être catalogué comme une arme blanche, soit une arme létale, dangereuse, et potentiellement mortelle (cf. Armes et Armées, volume 1).

Or, les épées sont également des armes blanches. Donc l'arme de Bilbo appartient à la même famille d'armes. Or, les épées portent des noms. Donc le « coupe-papier » de Bilbo peut porter un nom.

CQFD

.

.

-« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains. »

 _Gandalf, c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

.

.

-« Votre orgueil sera votre perte. »

 _Si Thorin savait à quel point cette remarque était prophétique !_

.

.

-« Des runes lunaires... Bien sûr... Très difficiles à repérer… »

 _Bien sûr, fous-toi de ma gueule et je te dirais rien... Parce qu'évidemment, tu ne les avais pas remarqués n'est-ce pas ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Et ils font quoi s'il y a des nuages ?

.

.

-« Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. »

 _Déjà, « pierre grise ». C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si la montagne n'était pas un énorme tas de caillasse grisâtre n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ensuite, en prenant en compte la taille d'une grive, et la superficie de la montagne, ce n'est même pas un coup de bol qui est nécessaire pour se trouver au même endroit que le piaf quand ce dernier « frappera » quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. (Quoi ? Sans avoir vu le film ni lu le livre, vous auriez deviné que ça voulait dire que ledit piaf devait frapper une coquille d'escargot ou de truc s'en approchant contre la paroi ?)_

 _De plus, « Jour de Durin ». Ils sont au courant que le jour de Durin, puisqu'il s'agit de la dernière lune d'automne et du premier soleil d'hiver, ne tombe pas le même jour chaque année ? Ça rend un peu difficile d'établir un calendrier précis, non ?_

 _Enfin, « le soleil couchant brillera sur la serrure ». Outre le soleil couchant (enfin une info clair et limpide !), j'ai déjà il me semble fait remarqué la taille de la montagne… Quelqu'un m'explique comme trouver une serrure là-dedans ? Bon, on a quand même un indice : c'est sur la façade ouest. (Bah oui, soleil couchant, donc ouest… et oui, on dirait pas, mais il y en a là-dedans !)_

.

.

-« L'été se poursuit »

 _On est la veille du solstice d'été, alors je ne suis pas sûre que « se poursuit » soit véritablement appropriée…_

.

.

 **[Note]** Euh… le feu de meuble était-il véritablement une nécessité, ou vous allez me faire croire qu'entourés de bois et de forêt vous n'aviez pas assez de combustible ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Le poids d'une saucisse est variable. Mais l'ajout d'une chipolata de poids moyen 150g est-il vraiment suffisant pour faire céder le meuble ?

.

.

-« Il se peut que les ans m'aient changé, mais il n'en ait rien pour la dame de la Lorien. »

 _Traduction : Je suis un vieux crouton dégueulasse quand toi t'es encore vachement bonnasse, donc hors de ma porté…_

 _Ah, me voilà rassurée : malgré son Alzheimer assumé, Gandalf reste encore suffisamment lucide sur la situation…_

.

.

-« Vous voyez des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. »

-« Laissez le parler. »

 _Bim dans ta gueule ! (Deuxième édition) Faut croire que les magiciens, quels qu'ils soient, sont incapables d'ouvrir la bouche sans se faire remettre à leur place !_

.

.

-« Un nécromancien […], un sorcier qui ramène les morts à la vie. »

 _T'as pas l'impression de te répéter un peu là ?_

.

.

-« C'est sa consommation abusive de champignons. Ils lui embrouillent l'esprit… et lui jaunissent les dents ! »

 _Hum hum… Vous avez là un magicien qui se drogue ouvertement et à la connaissance de tous visiblement (aux champignons, on aura tout vu) et tout ce que vous retenez, c'est un problème… de tartre ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Galadriel préfère quand même parler par pensées à Gandalf qu'à Saroumane, qui est quand même supposé être le supérieur de leur ordre (quoi qu'en l'occurrence, ça ne soit pas plus mal…)

.

.

-« Un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour. »

 _C'est pas un peu un euphémisme ça ?_

.

.

-« Je ne crois pas devoir donner caution à une telle quête. »

 _T'inquiètes papi, on te la demande pas !_

.

.

-« Seigneur Elrond, les nains sont partis… à l'instant… »

 _Et tu vas me faire croire que personne ne pouvait les rattraper ?_

.

.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été des hôtes absolument parfaits : nous avons nourris, hébergé et même décodé la putain de carte de ces nains ingrats. Ces derniers viennent de nous planter là sans même un merci. VDM

.

.

-« Balin, tu connais ces sentiers, guide-nous. »

 _Ah oui, depuis quand ? La veille ?_

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Épreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : Quatre heures

 **Sujet** : Les simples actes du quotidiens et les gestes de bonté et d'amour, s'ils sont effectués par des gens ordinaires, peuvent-ils lutter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit contre le mal, quand le mal en question est incarné dans les cas les plus basique par un orc, et donc par nature insensible à un câlin ?

.

.

-« Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet ? Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai peur, et qu'il me donne du courage. »

 _Et bah, on n'est pas dans la merde !_


	5. Montagne et gobelins

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Fabienne.2869, Rovarandom, Syrene-T, Peter Pan 3, Barzac et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

 **Réponse à Barzac : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Montagne et gobelins**

 **.**

-« Il faut trouver un abri. »

 _Nan, tu crois ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Le sport en Terre du Milieu : après le décapitage d'orcs, le lancer de caillou… Après le golf, le lancer de poids… Vive l'évolution !

.

.

-« Ce n'est pas un orage, c'est un duel de rage. »

 _Hum hum… Euh, là, j'avoue n'être pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre… Même dans mes pires crises de colères, je doute très fortement de ressembler à ça !_

.

.

-« Des géants… des géants de pierre ! »

 _Ouah, très inspirés niveau nom !_

.

.

-« Abrite toi pauvre idiot ! »

 _Hourra ! Ils se rendent enfin compte par eux-mêmes de l'inutilité de certaines personnes ! Il y a de l'espoir pour eux ! (Je ne citerai aucun nom, mais je soulignerai toutefois que cette phrase était initialement à destination de Bofur… que chacun en tire ses propres conclusion…)_

.

.

-« Tenez bon ! »

 _Deuxième édition ! Je répèterai donc mon précédent commentaire : Effectivement, si tu comptes vivre, c'est mieux !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Coup de boule à droite ! Coup de boule à gauche !

.

.

 **[Note]** Depuis quand les géants de pierre ça bouge en mode slow motion ?

.

.

-« Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui »

 _Problème : selon le dictionnaire, la définition de perdu est « Egaré, oublié, que l'on ne retrouve plus. »_

 _Or, Thorin sait qu'ils sont dans les Monts Brumeux, donc de toute évidence ils ne sont pas égarés._

 _Or, il parle de Bilbon, donc de toute évidence il ne l'a pas oublié._

 _Or, Bilbon est sous son nez, donc de toute évidence, il sait où il est et le retrouve parfaitement._

 _Conclusion : Bilbon n'est pas perdu. CQFD._

.

.

-« Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. »

 _Bien Thorin, tout à fait d'accord… Mais ça, tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire avant ?_

.

.

-« L'endroit à l'air sûr. »

 _En a l'air seulement, mais pas plus ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Et la prochaine fois, je suppose que tu examineras mieux, hein ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Quelqu'un m'explique d'où ils le sortent le bois sec ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que le sac imperméable ait déjà été inventé !

.

.

-« Vous êtes l'un des nôtres. »

 _Je répondrai exactement le même chose que Bilbo (enfin un dialogue bien écrit !) : « C'est nouveau ! »_

.

.

-« J'aurais dû rester chez moi. »

 _Quoi, c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? L'épisode des trolls (entre autres) t'avait pas suffi ?_

.

.

-« Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part, vous n'avez pas de chez-vous ! »

 _Ouch, ça c'est méchant, mais alors vraiment méchant ! Et toi on en parle, qui passe ta vie dans ton trou, à rester cloitrer chez toi, et à pourrir dans ton fauteuil ? Des deux, je sais qui à la pire vie, et ce n'est certainement pas lui !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Tu m'explique comment il est possible de survivre à une chute pareille ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Tu vas me faire croire que se mettre à quatre pattes suffit à disparaitre ?

.

.

 **Moi** : Les autres ont été emmenés…

 **Bilbo :** Apparemment…

 **Moi :** T'es tout seul…

 **Bilbo :** Vraisemblablement…

 **Moi :** Tu ne connais pas le chemin…

 **Bilbo :** A l'évidence…

 **Moi :** Et t'es juste armé d'un cure dents !

 **Bilbo :** Malheureusement…

 **Moi :** En clair, t'es dans la merde…

 **Bilbo :** Selon toute probabilités, effectivement…

 **Moi :** Et malgré tout ça, tu comptes vraiment aller les libérer tout seul ?

 **Bilbo :** Bah… oui, pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Perdu !

.

.

 **[Note]** Je suis en état de choc là… ce sont les gobelins qui ont inventé le repose pieds ?

.

.

 **Génération Cosplay volume 1 : Le roi Gobelin**

Nous ne manquons pas de remarquer la grande performance artistique du roi Gobelin dans son imitation de Jabba le Hutt, personnage de la saga Star Wars. En effet, le roi Gobelin va jusqu'à afficher un triple, si ce n'est quadruple menton, une peau luisante et visqueuse (très approprié quand on cherche à imiter une limace), une grosse masse de graisse en guise de corps, et de manière générale bon nombre d'appendices adipeux !

.

.

-« Des nains votre malfaisance. »

 _Votre malfaisance ? C'est vraiment sensé être un titre honorifique, ça ? Et pourquoi pas « votre débilité » pendant qu'on y est ?_

.

.

-« Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche. »

 _Ça un porche ?_

.

.

-« S'ils refusent de parler nous les ferons hurler. »

 _T'arrives pas à les faire parler, soit. Mais avant de les faire hurler, tu pourrais les faire dire. Ou dialoguer. Ou converser, deviser, discourir, articuler, causer, exprimer, et tant d'autres encore, partisans de la non-violence !_

.

.

-« Vous n'êtes pas roi, et vous n'avez pas de montagne, ce qui fait de vous un moins que rien… »

 _Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas reine (même si j'aimerai bien), et je ne possède pas de montagne… Mais ose me traiter de moins que rien et tu verras !_

.

.

 **L'art du cambriolage volume 2, par Bilbon Sacquet :**

Ne ramasser jamais ce que vous trouvez par terre, que ce soit un billet de 500 euros, un lingot d'or, ou même une insignifiante babiole dorée tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensive. Sinon, croyez-en mon expérience, vous vous risquez dans des emmerdes plus grosses que vous. Et vous allez regretter, oh que oui !

 _Nb : C'est pas ma faute, je savais pas !_

.

.

-« Je m'appelle Bilbon Scaquet. Je suis un hobbit de la Comté. »

 _On t'as jamais appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus, et encore moins de ne pas leur dire ton nom ?_

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Epreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : 4 heures

 **Sujet** : La schizophrénie, si elle repose sur la dichotomie du « je » et la distanciation entre le « ça » et le « moi », peut-elle être considéré comme ayant des effets positifs dans l'expression d'un « surmoi » de pronom « il » surnommé « Précieux » ?

.

.

-« C'est perdu. »

 _Donc Bilbo = chose… C'est… très gratifiant…_

.

.

 **Le grand livre de la cuisine volume 2 : La cuisine pour rat d'égouts**

Comment l'alimentation varie d'une culture à une autre ? Comment les êtres rampants se nourrissent-ils ? Quels sont les critères d'alimentation de ces êtres de l'ombre ? En somme, que veulent les créatures des souterrains ? En exclusivité, le sondage réalisé par le magazine « Créature » pour la rubrique « Bouffe et malbouffe »

Tendre : 29%

Juteux : 27%

Délicieux : 21%

Savoureux : 15%

Croustillant : 6%

Autres propositions : 2%

.

.

\- « Nous connaissons des chemins sûrs dans le noir. »

-« Tais-toi ! »

-« Je n'ai rien dit. »

-« Ce n'est pas à ça que nous parlons ! »

-« Oh si, nous lui parlions mon précieux. »

 _Oh bon sang, le dialogue de sourds !_

.

.

 **[Note]** T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de jouer aux énigmes ? Juste… sauver ta peau, ou aller sauver tes amis par hasard !

.

.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ? »

 _Là, je suis obligée (Seigneur pardonnez-moi !) de prendre le parti de Gollum… C'est pas du jeu !_

.

.

Aujourd'hui, ça nous l'a volé. Ça l'a volé. Voleur ! VDM

.

.

 **[Note]** C'est un exploit ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première fois qu'on voit Gandalf faire de la véritable magie ? Ça s'applaudit !

.

.

-« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le magicien ? »

 _Le magicien en question, il t'a quand même foutu à terre, toi et quelques centaines de gobelins, alors le fait pas chier ! (Quoi ? Ça m'arrive de prendre la défense de Gandalf… quand il fait des trucs cools !)_

.

.

-« Ça aurait pu être pire. »

 _Je vais répondre comme Dwalin (Deuxième dialogue bien écrit en une vingtaine de minutes de film, c'est un exploit !) : « Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? »_

.

.

-« Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière ! »

 _Soit plus précis Gandalf (faut tout lui dire à celui-là) : la lumière DU JOUR ! Parce que là, je pense qu'il y en a un certain paquet de torches enflammées, et qui donc par définition produisent de la lumière !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Ce sont vraiment ces quelques malheureux bouton qui empêchent Bilbo de passer ? Vous voyez, moi j'aurais plutôt parier sur son embonpoint ! Mais non, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, il n'est pas gros, simplement un peu enveloppé !

.

.

 **[Note]** T'arrive vraiment à enfiler une bague comme ça toi ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Notez quand même le nombre de problèmes en moins qu'ils auraient eu par la suite si Bilbo avait tué Gollum. Demandez à Frodon si ça l'aurait pas arrangé, lui !

* * *

 **Je suis en vacances, le wifi est merdique, et je poste ce chapitre à l'arrache... Je ne pourrais donc pas répondre au review, et je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre... Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas !**


	6. Orcs et flammes

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Même si je n'ai pas pu répondre, merci à Aliena wyvern, Ange, Fabienne.2869, MissXYZ, Barzac, Syrene-T et Pandora-Lichpin pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Orcs et flammes**

 **.**

-« Où est notre Hobbit ! »

 _Notre ? Bonjour le possessif ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, aussi inutile qu'il soit jusque-là, il est tout de même plus qu'un simple objet !_

.

.

-« Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduit dans la grande salle. »

 _Ça, ou tu peu être honnête et dire qu'il s'est juste foutu à quatre pattes et que vous autres nains n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de faire la même chose !_

.

.

-« Il doit être loin. »

-« Non, il n'est pas loin. »

 _Cassé !_

.

.

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un ! »

 _Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?_

.

.

-« Bilbo ! On ne vous espérait plus ! »

 _Très jolie formulation ! Mais par contre, quelqu'un a-t-il à un moment ou un autre fondé ses espoirs en Bilbo ?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

.

.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir très héroïquement survécut aux gobelins, je suis accusé d'avoir abandonné les nains, quand eux-mêmes n'ont pas daigné m'aider. Bande d'hypocrites ! VDM

.

.

-« On tombe de Charybde en… »

-« En Scylla ! »

 _Parce que les nains de la Terre du Milieu connaissent la mythologie grecque ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Je poursuis sur une note antérieur en disant qu'un warg ne saigne toujours pas (non, pas d'évolution en une heure et quelques de film). L'épée de Bilbo est toujours nickel, même après l'avoir trempé dans de la cervelle de warg !

.

.

 **[Note]** Vous remarquerez tout de même à quel point Gandalf est vachement agile pour un vieillard ! Grimper aux arbres, à son âge !

.

.

 **Génération Cosplay volume 2 : Azog**

On ne manquera pas de remarquer une très forte ressemblance entre Azog et Voldemort (grand vilain méchant pas beau iconique d'Harry Potter pour les incultes) Même teint blafard digne d'un albinos après une chimio, même regard malsain, même altitude carrément badass, même déficience capillaire (aussi appelée chauvisme, mot qui n'existe pas mais on s'en fout) et même nez qui ne ressemble à rien ! (très important ça, le nez…) Certes, on parle quand même d'un Voldemort dopé aux amphétamines et croisé avec un tournebroche, mais un Voldemort quand même !

.

.

-« C'est impossible. »

 _Tu l'as sous les yeux, donc vraisemblablement, si !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Nouveau sport inventé par les nains : l'écureuillisme, ou plus communément appelé le saut d'arbres en arbres ! Ça doit quand même être vachement pratique à faire, non ? Surtout quand les arbres en question sont en train de s'écrouler et que des bêtes à poil en dessous essayent de vous becqueter ! Ah, ils ont le goût du risque ces gars-là !

.

.

 **[Note]** Je voudrais souligner le fait que dans les mines, Gandalf a fait preuve d'une gigantesque capacité magique… Et là, tout ce qu'il est capable de faire, c'est de parler aux papillons (et oui, fumer fait autre chose que tuer !) et d'allumer quelques malheureuse pommes de pins ?

.

.

 **La science pour les nuls, volume 2**

Le sens de l'équilibre, s'il s'agit d'une fonction innée, est néanmoins d'une grande variabilité d'un individu à l'autre. Il est lié, chez les mammifères (donc, pour les orcs, rien n'est vraiment certain) à l'oreille interne et au contrôle neuromusculaire.

Ceci étant établit, il reste donc un mystère insoluble : quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment il est possible de se déplacer sur un tronc d'arbre, par définition rugueux et donc tout sauf plat, pas tout à fait horizontal, à moitié brulé et en train de se casser la gueule ?

.

.

 **[Note]** C'est tellement cliché la branche de chêne en guise de bouclier… Tu m'expliques comment Thorin a fait, sachant qu'ils étaient entourés de pins ?

.

.

 **[Note]** KO en un coup ! Tu parles d'un guerrier !

.

.

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais sur le point d'être décapité après qu'un warg m'ait gouté, c'est le semi-homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Aucun de mes soi-disant amis n'avait bougé. Traitres. VDM

.

.

 **[Note]** Les nains qui interviennent après coup… Oui, c'est une démonstration de courage comme une autre… En sachant que vous êtes plusieurs, lourdement armés et fortement entrainés… Quelqu'un m'explique alors pourquoi c'est Bilbo qui est intervenu pour sauver Thorin ?

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Epreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : Quatre heures

 **Sujet** : L'intervention miraculeuse des aigles est-il un simple ressort scénaristique à fort rebondissement, ou est-ce un _deus ex machina_ des plus invraisemblables, permettant de bercer le sectateur d'illusions selon lesquels tout finirait bien puisque l'impossible devient selon toute vraisemblance possible ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant que, pour une personne n'en ayant pas l'habitude, voler à dos d'aigle au-dessus des nuages est un moyen plutôt certain de manquer d'air ?

.

.

 **Bilbo** : …

 **Moi** : Je crois que Bilbo est en état de choc, alors je vais répondre à sa place…

 **Thorin** : Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris.

 **Moi** : Honnêtement, je doute qu'il le sache lui-même…

 **Thorin** : Vous avez failli être tué !

 **Moi** : Mais vous aussi !

 **Thorin** : N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ?

 **Moi** : Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est un boulet, ça je ne peux pas vraiment le nier mais…

 **Thorin** : Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ?

 **Moi** : D'abord, tu me coupes pas la parole, et ensuite, c'est toi qui t'es fait mâchouiller par un warg, pas lui !

 **Thorin** : Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

 **Moi** : Tu voulais un cambrioleur, oui ou non ?

 **Thorin** : Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

 **Bilbo : …**

 **Moi** : …

 **Bilbo** : Câlin !

 **Moi** : Et moi alors ?

.

.

-« Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous. »

-« Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi ! »

 _Tu sais Bilbo, ça, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire pour qu'ils aient confiance en toi ! Parfois, le mensonge peut être plus approprié que la vérité !_

.

.

-« Je ne suis pas un héro ou un guerrier. Ni même un cambrioleur. »

 _Sachant que tu as été embauché JUSTEMENT pour tes capacités de cambrioleur, c'était peut-être pas nécessaire de leur dire, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?_

 _PS : En fait, mes commentaires se ressemblent non, d'une phrase à l'autre, non ?_

 _PPS : Mais bon, si Bilbo tournait 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, peut-être que je ne serais pas obligée de me répéter à presque chaque mort qui sort de sa bouche !_

.

.

-« Est-ce que je pense ? »

 _Si tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses, ça va être compliqué de te répondre…_

.

.

-« Le dernier des grands royaume de nains de la Terre du Milieu. »

-« Notre royaume. »

 _Parce que maintenant, Bilbo fait partie de la compagnie ? C'est nouveau ça ? Et le « Il n'aurait jamais dû venir », il est passé où ?_

.

.

-« Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne. »

 _Tu sais, il y a quand même une sacrée distance entre l'endroit où vous êtes et la montagne. C'est peut-être pas un peu exagéré de dire que les piafs s'en vont pile là-bas ?_

.

.

-« Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous. »

 _J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : LOL !_


	7. Voyage et ours

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

 **Merci à Fabienne.2869, Aliena Wyvern, Dame Marianne, Syrene-T, Sally-of-middle-earth, , Ange et Laptitecerise pour leur review, ainsi que les personnes qui continuent de mettre cette histoire dans leurs follow/favoris.**

 **Réponse à Ange : C'est sûr, aussi fou et cinglé qu'il soit, la badass attitude d'Azog est carrément plus élevée que celle de Voldemort, qui lui n'est rien d'autre qu'un taré complètement allumé !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Voyage (suite) et ours**

 **.**

 **Chronique : Dans une auberge, avant le début du début de cette histoire…**

-« Merci. »

 _Attendez… est ce que j'ai bien entendu Thorin dire… merci ?_

-« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

 _Demande-t-il une fois assis, bien évidemment, histoire qu'on ne puisse plus refuser. Connard…_

-« C'est un heureux hasard. »

 _Heureux je ne sais pas, mais un hasard… c'est ça, prends-moi pour une conne !_

-« Il est vivant, j'en suis convaincu. »

 _Comme t'étais convaincu que Azog était mort, n'est-ce pas ?_

-« J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandables lorsque j'ai emprunté le chemin vert. »

 _Sachant que tu fais toi-même parti de cette catégorie de personnes qu'on préfère éviter avant qu'ils nous foutent dans la merde, c'est peut-être un peu gonflé de dire ça, non ?_

-« Ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond. »

 _En même temps, t'as vu ta dégaine ?_

-« Quelqu'un veut votre mort. »

 _Je pense qu'étant un roi nain d'une lignée relativement détestée par les orcs, c'est plus ou moins dans la norme, non ?_

-« ...enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu. »

 _C'est pas un peu un pléonasme ça ? »_

.

.

 **[Note]** 12 mois plus tard… Sachant qu'il y a déjà quelques mois de voyages derrière eux à ce moment-là… Mais ils ont réfléchi combien de temps avant de se lancer dans l'aventure ? Ça se prépare un minimum un voyage comme ça ! On se barre pas juste du jour au lendemain, comme ça, juste parce qu'on a soi-disant eu l'idée du siècle ! (en mettant l'accent sur le _soi-disant_ !

.

.

-« Ils vous ont vu ? Ils vous ont vu. »

 _Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu as déjà ta propre réponse ?_

.

.

-« Que vous avais-je dit : discret comme une souris ! »

 _Je suis la seule à penser que, pour ce qui est censé être un compliment, c'est en fait vachement insultant ? Parce que désolée, mais les rats, mulots, souris, musaraignes et autres assimilés ne sont pas des animaux que l'on admire, bien au contraire, ils sont régulièrement qualifiés de nuisibles. La mort-aux-rats, tu connais ?_

.

.

-« Quelle forme cela avait-il ? Comme un ours ? »

 _Ça, un ours ? Achète-toi des lunettes !_

.

.

-« La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? »

 _Ça, ou quelqu'un qui n'en a tout simplement rien à foutre de vous. Le juste milieu, l'équilibre, l'indifférence, ce genre de choses quoi…_

.

.

-« Il nous aidera… ou il nous tuera… »

 _C'est pas un peu extrême comme réaction ?_

.

.

-« Quel choix avons-nous ? »

-« Aucun ! »

 _Si vous n'avez aucun choix, alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore là à en débattre ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Forêt, plaine, montagne… ils courent combien de kilomètres comme ça ?

.

.

 **[Note]** En quoi foncer dans un porte permet de l'ouvrir ? Surtout quand il suffit de lever le loquet ! Vous faites pas chiez : tirez sur la chevillette, et la bobinette cherrera !

.

.

-« C'est quoi ça ? »

-« Ça, c'est notre hôte. »

 _Après Bilbo, Beorn… Vous êtes au courant que qualifier quelqu'un de « ça », donc de chose, est hyper insultant ? Autant pour les nains, la bestiole enragée en question loin, très loin dans leur estime… Mais Gandalf, alors qu'il sait qui est Beorn ? C'est de la provocation gratuite ça !_

.

.

-« L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. »

 _Notez le « peut », et tirez-en vos propres conclusions._

.

.

-« Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains. »

 _C'est donc pour ça que tu en amènes toute une tripoté chez lui ?_

.

.

-« Tachez de dormir, vous ne craignez rien ici. Du moins je l'espère. »

 _La fin, tu aurais pu t'abstenir, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça les aide à se détendre !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Beorn a un jeu d'échec chez lui alors qu'il vit tout seul (les bestiaux ne comptant pas) ?

.

.

Aujourd'hui, en rentrant chez moi au milieu de la nuit, j'ai découvert une bonne douzaine de nains, un vieillard et une… chose non identifiée, en train de camper dans mon salon. Ai-je préciser que je détestais les nains ? VDM

.

.

 **[Note]** Comment, même à dos de warg, Azog fait-il pour relier les environs des chez Beorn à Dul Guldur ? Ils connaissent déjà la téléportation à cette époque ou quoi ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Sachant que Bolg est le fils d'Azog… quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer à quoi ressemble une femelle orc ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Une abeille de la taille d'un nez… Pas vraiment envie de voir à quoi ressemble les piqures moi…

.

.

-« Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. »

 _Forêt Noire, on s'en doutait un peu…_

-« Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. »

 _Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as peur des écureuil ? Comment ça il y a autre chose ?_

-« Il y a une alliance entre les orcs de la Moria et le Nécromancien de Dol Guldur. »

 _Bon, entre méchants, c'est relativement normal, mais…_

-« Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

 _Oui bon bah ça va, on a compris ! C'est pourri et ça craint grave, autre chose ? (Je veux dire, autre chose de plus instructif et constructif ?)_

.

.

-« Les elfes de le Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables. Ils sont moins subtils, et plus dangereux. »

 _C'est sûr, comparé au palais tout beau tout propre de Fondcombes (une maison simple, je vous le rappelle), à la « musique d'enterrement » lors du repas et au balai dans le cul de Lindir, les elfes de Mirkwood sont carrément des sauvages !_

.

.

-« Ces terres son infestés d'orcs. Leur nombre ne cesse jamais d'augmenter, et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants. »

 _Merci pour les encouragements, c'est toujours apprécié !_

.

.

-« Je n'aime pas les nains. […] Mais les orcs je les hais plus encore. »

 _C'est plutôt rassurant… Parce que qu'être haï encore plus que les orcs, ça n'envisage pas une espérance de vie très longue !_

.

.

-« Ils sont cupides, et aveugles. Aveugles à toute vie qui leur parait moindre que la leur. »

 _Au risque de confirmer ce qu'il dit, effectivement, je juge ma vie supérieure à celle d'une souris… Ne vous méprenez pas, je respecte tout à fait les souris… Tant qu'elles s'abstiennent de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de ma glorieuse et supérieure personne… Plus près, je considère ça comme une agression !_

.

.

-« Partez tant qu'il fait encore jour. Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin. »

 _Mais ça tu vois, qu'ils voyagent de jour ou de nuit, ça ne changera pas vraiment…_

.

.

-« Aucun signe des orcs. La chance est de notre côté. »

 _Vous êtes désormais à pieds, allez entrer dans une forêt carrément glauque, le magicien vous laisse, il flotte et vous êtes en retard sur le planning… Mais effectivement, si on se borne à l'absence d'orcs, vous avez de la chance, oui…_

.

.

-« Cette forêt semble… malade… comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. »

 _Ça, c'est l'exacte raison dans sa plus stricte vérité pour laquelle vous ne devriez certainement_ _ **PAS**_ _la traverser !_

.

.

-« Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre, en silence, à l'abri des regards, mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. »

 _Comment tu sais qu'elle gagne en puissance si elle avance, et je te cite « dans l'ombre, en silence, à l'abri des regards » ?_

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Épreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : Quatre heures

 **Sujet** : _Être ou ne pas être, simplement paraitre aux regards des autres autrement qu'en étant, est-ce la raison de la méfiance envers l'existence de l'être ?_

 **Nb** : Histoire de vous rendre compte à quel point cette question est tordue… La phrase originale était : « Méfiez-vous du nécromancien. Il n'est pas ce qu'il parait. »

.

.

-« Gandalf, si notre ennemi est revenu, il faut que nous le sachions. »

 _En effet, ça pourrait être utile. Peut-être hein, juste si tu comptes l'affronter…_

.

.

-« Vous allez nous quitter ? »

 _Ici, « nous quitter », ça ressemble pas trop à « mourir » ?_

.

.

-« Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. »

 _Parce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut vraiment obliger un magicien à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas ? (D'un autre côté, on parle quand même de Gandalf…)_

.

.

-« Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet. Vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vu quitté son village. »

 _Encore heureux, le boulet du départ serait mort depuis longtemps ! Quoi que, ce ne serait pas forcément un mal…_

.

.

 **Moi** : Dis-lui !

 **Bilbo** : Nan…

 **Gandalf** : Me dire quoi ?

 **Moi** : Dis-lui !

 **Bilbo** : Veux pas !

 **Gandalf** : Mais quoi ?

 **Moi** : Moi je vais lui dire !

 **Bilbo** : Noooooooooo […] oooooooooon !

 **Moi** : Drama Queen…

 **Gandalf** : Quoi à la fin ?

 **Moi** : Bilbo a trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins…

 **Gandalf** : Quoi donc ?

 **Moi** : Dis-lui…

 **Bilbo** : Non.

 **Moi** : Donc je luis dis

 **Bilbo** : Noooooooooo […] oooooooooon !

 **Moi** : Là, ça fait doublon dans la discussion… Mais moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

 **Gandalf** : Mais quoi putain de bordel de merde ?

 **Moi** : Déjà, on reste poli, d'accord ? Je suis pas ta boniche ! Et donc, j'étais en train de dire qu'il avait trouvé…

 **Bilbo** : Mon courage !

 **Gandalf** : Quoi ?

 **Moi** : Boulet va ! Non, à vrai dire, il a trouvé…

 **Bilbo** : Ta gueule !

 **Gandalf** : Du courage ? Oh, c'est bien, très bien… Il vous en faudra…

 **Moi** : Non ! Enfin, si, il lui faudra du courage, parce que là c'est pas vraiment ça, on est même très loin du compte… mais non, ce n'est pas ça, pas dans les tunnels je veux dire et… Gandalf, ou vous allez comme ça ? Gandaaaaaaaaaalf !

 **Bilbo** : Fuyez, pauvre fou !

 **Gandalf** : Tu m'étonnes !

.

.

-« Ce n'est plus le Vertbois d'antan. »

 _Le simple terme de « vert » indique clairement à quel point ça a changé…_

.

.

-« Dans cette foret l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusions.

 _Si j'y vais, je verrais des bisounours chevauchant des licornes magiques ? (Nb : La drogue, un fléau dont nous devons nous défaire…)_

-« Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

.

.

-« Restez sur le sentier. Ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouvez jamais. Restez sur le sentier ! »

 _Je pense qu'ils ont compris là !_


	8. Araignées et elfes

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard, et malheureusement, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Pour répondre aux questions qu'on m'a posé, oui, il y aura bien une fin. Seulement, je n'ai aucun idée de quand. Manquant sérieusement de temps pour écrire, je préfère me concentrer quand j'ai un peu de temps sur mon autre fic, qui a une vrai histoire, un vrai suspense, et donc une vraie échéance (lecteurs de MFMB, le mariage tarde un peu, c'est beaucoup plus long et compliqué que prévu !)**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Syrene-T, Ange, Fabienne.2869, Delya, Le Poussin Fou et Syrne pour leur review !**

 **Réponse à Ange : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! Effectivement, dès qu'on creuse un minimum, la rationalité et la logique foutent le camp !**

 **Réponse à Delya : Contente que cette découverte te plaise ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Araignées et elfes (pour la deuxième fois)**

 **.**

-« Le sentier tourne par là. »

 _Tout le monde le voit, alors pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de le préciser ?_

.

.

-« J'ai besoin d'air… »

 _Euh… au demeurant, comme n'importe quel être vivant, donc je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il est nécessaire de le préciser…_

 _PS : J'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, non ?_

 _PPS : Pas tout à fait ma faute, les nains ont élevé au rang d'art le fait de souligner l'évidence !_

.

.

-« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça. Je ne reconnais absolument rien. »

 _Théoriquement, tu n'es jamais venu ici (à moins que tu ne nous ais caché un certain nombre de choses !), donc c'est plutôt normal de ne pas reconnaitre, non ?_

.  
.

-« Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin ? »

 _T'es bien entré dans la forêt à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Alors pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle a un bout ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Et les toiles, ça n'inquiète personne ? Et non Bilbo ne fait pas… Mais putain, le boulet ! Touche pas à ces toiles, espèce d'imbécile congénital !

.

.

 **[Note]** Bilbo avance… avec les pieds qui reculent ? Je veux bien qu'il soit en pleine hallucination (la faute au Vieux Toby, encore et toujours !), mais là, c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux, non ?

.

.

-« C'est exactement la même que la mienne ! »

 _Nan, sans blague…_

-« Parce que c'est la vôtre. »

 _Et dire que je pensais que Bilbo était le pire du lot…_

.

.

-« Je vois un lac. Et une rivière. Et la montagne solitaire. »

 _Je savais pas que le film était en audiodescription…_

.

.

-« Nous y sommes presque ! »

 _Parce que toi, tu considères que_ _ **ÇA**_ _c'est prêt ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Au vol, à l'assassin ! Alerte au plagiat ! Je suis désolée, mais cette scène avec les araignées qui arrivent en faisant trembler les arbres, c'est piqué à Jurassic Park !

.

.

 **[Note]** Remarque personnelle et absolument inutile. Ma mère est arachnophobe. Mais genre, sévère. La première fois qu'on vu le film au ciné, elle m'a tout simplement explosé les tympans !

.

.

-« Gras et juteux. Juste pour gouter. »

 _Je pense que les araignées s'entendraient bien avec Gollum !_

.

.

-« Dard… C'est bien comme nom… »

 _Sérieusement ? A côté tu as Orcrist et Glamdring, et toi tu nous sors Dard ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Una araignée, ça s'écartèle vraiment comme ça, en tirant simplement sur ses pattes ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Parce que les elfes, quand ça s'accroche aux toiles des, ça leur colle pas du tout aux mains ? Pfff, la vie est injuste…

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Epreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : Quatre heures

 **Sujet** : Sachant que prendre plaisir à tuer, quelle que soit la race ou la culture, est une forme de sadisme exacerbé, peut-on considérer que Legolas est un psychopathe en puissance, serial-killer à ses heures perdues, ou seulement un gars névrosé et dépressif, rendu mentalement instable par un paternel lui-même psychotique ?

.

.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je suis censé être un nain guerrier, c'est une putain d'elfe rousse qui m'a sauvé la vie. Rousse ! VDM

.

.

 **[Note]** Je suis la seule à être choquée par la couleur de cheveux de Tauriel ? (Bon, pas que par ça, à commencer par son existence, mais entre autres ?)

.

.

 **La science pour la nuls volume 3**

Le gêne de la rousseur est un gène récessif, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut que les deux parents soient porteurs de ce gêne pour qu'éventuellement l'enfant puisse être roux. Éventuellement, parce que ce n'est même pas sûr.

Certains elfes peuvent donc être porteurs de ce gêne (J'ai dit « peuvent », et pas « sont »). Encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient pour cela un ancêtre porteur de gêne, et lui-même roux. Sachant qu'en six films, « Le Hobbit » et « Le Seigneur des anneaux » je n'ai vu aucun elfe clairement roux, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer d'où vient la putain de couleur de cheveux de Tauriel ?

 _PS : Oui je sais, je fais une fixette sur les cheveux roux de Tauriel… Et alors ?_

.

.

-« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? un gobelin mutant ? »

 _Ouch, ça fait mal ! Parce que je ne pense pas que les gobelins correspondent aux critères de beauté de beaucoup de monde… Les mutants non plus d'ailleurs… Et les gobelins mutants encore moins !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Quelqu'un m'explique comment il est possible d'avoir autant d'armes que Fili sur lui ?

.

.

-« Thorin, où est Bilbon ? »

 _C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

.

.

-« Je peux avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon. »

 _Sérieux ? T'as pas plus subtil comme rentre-dedans ?_

.

.

 **Génération Cosplay volume 3 : Thranduil**

Voici les caractéristiques physiques principales de Thranduil : long cheveux blonds décolorées de gonzesse, yeux bleus-gris délavés vaguement vitreux, regard méprisant, port de tête hautain, et de manière plus générale, altitude dédaigneuse du style « de-toute-façon-j'm'en-fous-bande-de-boloss-je-suis-tellement-meilleur-et-supérieur-à-vous ». Ah oui, et j'ai failli oublier : un balai dans le cul. Toutes ces caractéristiques, sont également partagées par Lucius Malfoy, l'un des très (trop) nombreux connards de service de Harry Potter !

.

.

-« D'aucun jugerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête. »

 _Qui emploie encore l'expression « d'aucun » ? Personne, on est bien d'accord… Un simple « tout le monde », ou même « la majorité », c'était trop compliqué pour toi ? Ou tu ressens juste du plaisir à l'idée de rabaisser quiconque se trouve en face toi ? (Un paternel psychotique, je vous le rappelle…)_

.

.

-« La quête pour reconquérir un royaume, et tuer un dragon. »

 _Je te jure, s'ils osent me sortir une princesse à libérer, je me tire une balle !_

.

.

-« C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide. »

 _Notez l'utilisation du mot « offre », et vérifiez si cette fameuse aide est véritablement gratuite, pure, humble et désintéressée. (Bon, venant de Thranduil, on connait déjà la réponse, mais bon…)_

.

.

-« Je ne crois pas que Thranduil le grand roi honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche ! »

 _Hallelujah ! Mes amis, ceci est un grand jour ! Nous avons ENFIN la preuve que les nains sont capables de faire preuve de lucidité ! C'est un miracle !_

.

.

-« Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! »

 _Une nouvelle fois, on parle de Thranduil… ça explique tout !_

.

.

-« J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis. »

 _Pas sûre que le terme « amis » soit des plus approprié. Par ce que pense Thranduil des nains exactement, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est très certainement pas amical !_

.

.

 **[Note]** Honnêtement, c'est carrément trop classe les insultes en khuzdul !

.

.

-« Une centaine d'année est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe. »

 _Un humain bat des cils en moyenne 30 000 fois par jour… Je doute fortement qu'une simple journée corresponde à 3 millions d'années pour le commun des mortels…_

.

.

-« Un marché était notre seul espoir. »

-« Non, pas notre seul espoir. »

 _C'est nouveau ça ! Parce que maintenant, tu fais confiance à Bilbo ?_

.

.

-« Je sais que vous êtes là. Pourquoi attendez-vous dans l'ombre ? »

 _La tronche de Bilbo, complètement paumé ! (Quoi que, pas plus que d'habitude…) Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il sorte, juste pour voir la tête qu'aurait tiré Thranduil !_

.

.

-« Les autres terres m'indiffèrent. […] Ce royaume qui est notre perdurera. »

 _Je savais déjà que Thranduil était égoïste, égocentrique, narcissique, indifférent, insensible, individualiste (oui, je compte lister une bonne partie des synonymes et autres dérivés possibles !) dédaigneux, froid, passif, indolent, flegmatique, dédaigneux et j'en passe ! Mais là, on touche à un tout autre niveau de connard-attitude !_

.

.

 **Kili** : Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

 **Moi** : Heu… on parle bien d'un caillou là ?

 **Kili** : Non, c'est pas un caillou, c'est une pierre avec des runes.

 **Moi** : Une pierre…oui… donc un caillou en gros…

 **Kili** : C'est pas juste une pierre, c'est ma mère me l'a donné…

 **Moi** : Attend une seconde, ta mère ? Genre, celle qui t'as mis au monde, qui t'as élevé, et qui t'aime ? Elle t'a offert un _caillou_ ?

 **Kili** : Bah oui, pourquoi ?

 **Moi** : Dis-moi, est ce qu'elle t'aime vraiment ta mère, ou elle fait semblant ?

 **Kili** : Évidemment qu'elle m'aime, je suis son fils !

Moi : En même temps, vu le niveau de connerie du fils en question, c'est pas moi qui lui jetterai la pierre !

 **Kili** : C'était pas drôle…

 **Moi** : Ta gueule !

.

.

-« C'est notre mémoire. Précieuse et pure. »

 _Les étoiles sont… notre mémoire ? Perso, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que la mémoire est une fonction du cerveau, et pas un astre quelconque, mais c'est toi qui vois…_

.

.

 **[Note]** Ce film est en réalité l'allégorie d'un gros délire hippie, avec un drogué qui élève des hérissons, une rouquine aux oreilles pointues qui parle aux étoiles, une lune qui s'enflamme, un nain qui collectionne les cailloux, un autre bipolaire, des elfes psychotiques, une créature schizophrène et tout ce beau monde fumant du shit à qui mieux-mieux. Bravo la mentalité !

.

.

 **L'art du cambriolage volume 3, par Bilbon Sacquet** **:**

Le meilleur moyen d'endormir quelqu'un pour ne pas qu'il vous gêne pendant votre cambriolage est de le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe ivre mort sur la plancher. Vous pourrez alors commettre votre larcin en toute sérénité !

 _Pour votre santé, attention à l'abus d'alcool._

.

.

-« Faites-moi confiance ! »

 _Je crois que j'ai déjà parlé du fait d'avoir foi en quelqu'un qui justement réclame votre confiance !_

.

.

-« Ne respirez plus ! »

 _Easy_ !


	9. Rivière et lac

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici donc la suite, avec la descente de la rivière et la partie sur Esgaroth ! Par contre, la suite risque de se compliquer encore plus, parce que même avec toute le mauvaise fois du monde, ça va devenir de moins en moins drôle !**

 **Merci à SaYuriPetitLys, Pandora-Linchpin, Ange, Fabienne.2869, Syrene-T, Guest et Adalas pour leur review.**

 **Réponse à Ange : A la base,le double "dédaigneux" était une coquille, mais comme ça concerne Thranduil, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien grave ! Et j'adore tout harcèlement sexuel ! (Et ils ont essayé de nous faire croire que c'était innocent... mon œil !)**

 **Réponse à Guest : Martin Freeman pour le hérisson ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Contente que ça te fasse rire, même si c'est tant pis pour ta dignité !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8 : Rivière et lac**

 **.**

-« Attention, il y a des orcs ! »

 _Non, sans blague ?_

.

.

-« Sous le pont ! »

 _Parce qu'ils seront vraiment plus à l'abri là-dessous ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** Comment se fait-il que Kili reste debout trois plombes, alors qu'il vient de prendre une flèche dans la jambe ? Alors qu'avancer le bras de trois malheureux centimètres de plus était visiblement trop compliqué pour lui ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Le regard énamouré de Kili quand il voit Tauriel arriver est absolument écœurant !

.

.

 **[Note]** Depuis quand quatre malheureux coups de hache suffisent à sectionner un tronc d'arbre relativement épais ?

.

.

 **Devinette** : Je suis l'un des nains de la compagnie, plus digne d'être appelé figurant que personnage secondaire, et mes cascades sont dignes d'un jeu Donkey Kong rétro qui a mal, _très_ _mal_ vieillit. Qui suis-je ?

.

.

 **[Note]** Et toujours notre rubrique sportive, après l'écureuillisme nanique, séquence aujourd'hui consacrée aux elfes. Et oui, en approximativement 30 secondes, Legolas a inventé la marche sur tête et le surf sur orc !

.

.

 **Chronique : Le train fantôme tome 1 : le caveau**

-« C'est un drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre. »

 _En effet, le speed-dating était peut-être pas l'objectif premier de Gandalf en venant ici, vous en pensez quoi ?_

-« Nous avons été aveugles. »

 _C'est bien quand on vieillit de reconnaitre ses propres défaillances, y compris la cécité progressive. Après, pour ce qui est de la reconnaissance de l'Alzheimer et de la sénilité, on n'y est pas encore, mais j'ai bon espoir !_

-« L'ennemi se prépare pour la guerre. »

 _Comment ça ? Depuis quand un ennemi prépare la guerre, c'est ridicule ! Je croyais qu'il préparait la merguez-party du week-end prochain ?_

.

.

-« Sont-ils derrière nous ? »

 _Bah retourne-toi connard, et tu le sauras !_

-« Rien que je ne puisse voir. »

 _Sachant que c'est le plus vieux (ou du moins, un des plus vieux) de la bande, l'information est quand même sujette à caution ! (Il y a eu reconnaissance de la cécité venant avec l'âge, je vous le rappelle !)_

.

.

 **Génération Cosplay volume 4 : Bard**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes confrontés à une question majeure, une grave crise existentielle, qui nécessite un réponse claire, nette et précise : Pourquoi Bard ressemble à Orlando Bloom ? Ou plus précisément, pourquoi Bard ressemble davantage que Legolas à Will Turner, alors que ces derniers sont joués par le même acteur ? (J'ai quand même de ces questions moi…)

.

.

-« Je ne réponds pas aux chiennes, elfe femelle ! »

 _Le truc, c'est qu'il la traite dans la même phrase de « chienne » et « d'elfe », c'est pas un peu contradictoire ça ? Et oui, c'est mon seul problème dans cette phrase. (Quoi ? On parle de Tauriel quand même, je vais pas me rouler par terre parce qu'elle se fait insulter !)_

.

.

-« Ça te plait de tuer orc ? La mort te fascine… »

 _Bah, c'est un orc, donc… (Visiblement, les nains ne sont pas les seuls en ce qui concerne le manque de discernement !)_

.

.

-« Mon maitre sert l'unique. »

 _Et là pourquoi, mais pourquoi Thranduil n'a pas envoyé une lettre, un mail, un message télépathique ou ce qu'il veut à Elrond, Galadriel et compagnie ? Parce que quoi, Sauron, c'est juste un détail ?_

.

.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous aviez promis de le libérer. »

 _Depuis quand Thranduil tient ses promesses ? (Qui plus est à une orc !)_

-« Je l'ai fait. J'ai libéré ses malheureuses épaules de sa misérable tête. »

 _J'ai beau détester Thranduil, qu'est-ce que c'est classe comme phrase !_

.

.

-« Rien ne bouge sans que je n'en sois informé. »

 _M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Y a le garde là qui a cligné des yeux ! Et celui d'à côté il a bougé la poitrine en respirant !_

.

.

-« Nul n'entre dans ce royaume, et nul n'en sort. »

 _C'est bien pour ça que Tauriel s'est barré et que Legolas va en faire autant… Le prince et la chef des gardes, comment voulez-vous que les autres obéissent après ? Aucune crédibilité…_

.

.

Aujourd'hui j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par des orcs, je me suis fait sauvé par un nain, puis par une fille, mon père a décapité l'une de ces créatures devant moi, salopant mes fringues, il a refusé de répondre à mes questions, a minimisé mes craintes comme on le ferait avec un enfant, les gardes contestent mes ordres et comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ma copine est partie à la poursuite de l'immonde nain qui lui sert de mec. VDM

.

.

-« Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant. »

 _C'est toi qui dit ça ? T'as vu un peu le mec que tu suis ? Et toi, tu t'es regardé d'abord ?_

.

.

-« Bard, il s'appelle Bard. »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Euh… je lui ai demandé ? »

 _Brave Bilbo ! Belle répartie, beaucoup de sarcasme, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'ironie et de mépris._

 _16/20, des progrès fulgurants, il faut poursuivre ces efforts !_

 _Quoi ? J'ai loué Thranduil pour une phrase qui claque sa mère, je peux en faire autant pour Bilbo, non ?_

.

.

 **[Note]** L'extase béate des nains en contemplant Erebor… Bravo la discrétion !

.

.

 **[Note]** La tête des nains se faisant noyer sous le poisson… Epique !

.

.

-« Ces poissons sont illégaux. »

 _J'aimerai voir la tête qu'il ferait si on lui présentait de la drogue ou des armes !_

.

.

-« Nous savons ou tu habites ! »

 _Ça c'est de la menace ! Ouh la la, j'ai tellement peur ! Surtout venant de toi !_

-« C'est une petit ville Alfrid. Tout le monde sait ou tout le monde habite. »

 _Et bam ! dans ta gueule misérable vermine !_

.

.

-« Des feignants, des ingrats, des agitateurs… Qui oserait contester mon autorité ? Qui aurait l'audace… ? »

 _Ça, c'est typiquement le discours du mec tout puissant (ou du moins qui le croit) et qui aime s'entendre parler… Et qui s'aime tout court d'ailleurs._

.

.

-« Ne me touchez pas ! »

 _On en reparle de l'arrogance de Bard, ou ça ira ?_

.

.

-« Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les bras. »

 _Euh… Dwalin sait-il ce qu'est un enfant, ou « tact » et « subtilité » sont simplement des mots absents de son système cérébral ? (Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…)_

.

.

-« Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? »

 _Brave petite ! L'humanité n'est pas perdue, il y a au moins une enfant posant LA question qu'on serait tous en droit d'émettre dans de pareilles circonstances !_

.

.

 **Bilbo** : On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme

 **Balin** : C'est le cas …

 **Moi** : Merde… Et c'est parti pour l'histoire de grand-père Balin… Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire…

 **Balin** : La dernière fois que nous avons vu arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flammes…

 **Moi** : Attend, laisse, laisse, je vais deviner ! Alors… Ville, flamme… Dale !

 **Balin** : C'était le jour où le dragon est venu… le jour où Smaug a détruit Dale…

 **Moi** : Putain je gère !

 **Bilbo** : Chut ! Laisse-le continuer !

 **Balin** : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Girion, le seigneur de la ville, rassembla ses archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistante. Plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure.

 **Moi** : Vous avez essayé le vibranium ? Mieux, alliage vibranium-mithril, c'est imparable !

 **Balin** : Mais laissez-moi parler enfin !

 **Moi** : Rhooo, ça va !

 **Balin** : Bref…Seule une flèche noire, tirée par une arclance pouvait transpercer ses écailles.

 **Moi** : Chiant…

 **Balin** : Mais très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. La réserve…

 **Moi** : Je m'emmerde…

 **Bilbo** : Mais elle va se taire l'autre bouffonne !

 **Moi** : Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, demi-portion !

 **Bilbo** : Qui est ce que tu traites de demi-portion ?

 **Balin** : Taisez-vous tous, c'est la fin ! Hum hum… Donc je disais… La réserve s'épuisait, alors Girion fit une dernière tentative.

 **Thorin** : Si les hommes ce jour-là avait atteint leur cible, ça aurait changé bien des choses.

 **Moi** : Et c'est parti pour la complainte du malheureux dépressif…

 **Balin** , **Bilbo** , **Thorin** : Ta gueule !

.

.

-« Si on ne réussit pas trouver la porte secrète à temps… »

-« … alors cette quête aura été inutile. »

 _Ouah, profond ! Vous pouviez pas y réfléchir un peu plus avant de vous lancer là-dedans ? Ou je sais pas, partir un mois plus tôt, histoire d'avoir plus de marge ?_

 _D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant comme ils arrivent à la montagne juste à temps… Après toutes ces péripéties totalement non prévues, arriver pile à temps… Quelle chance, non ? (Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le mot « chance » est purement ironique, et aurait dû être remplacé par « coïncidence » !)_

.

.

-« Je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, et toi aussi. »

 _Etant donné qu'il y a quelques décennies vous étiez réduits à l'état de SDF, effectivement, vous avez fait avec moins que ça et vous en êtes pas mort !_

.

.

-« Ce n'est pas notre combat… »

-« C'est notre combat ! »

 _Comment peut-on prononcer une phrase aussi importante… avec des yeux aussi vides ?_

.

.

 **Matière** : Philosophie

 **Epreuve** : Dissertation

 **Durée** : Quatre heures

 **Sujet** : Peut-on supputer que la victoire du côté obscure de la force contribue en tant qu'acteur majeur à la croissance exponentielle du mal, ou n'est-ce que l'allégorie de l'intransigeance des elfes envers une humanité qu'ils ne peuvent que contempler ?

.

.

-« Ne fait-on pas parti de ce monde ? »

 _En ce qui me concerne, si tu n'en faisais pas partie, ça ne ferait que nous arranger ! (Elle est responsable de la mort de Kili ! Rien que pour ça, je peux pas l'aimer !) (Et puis elle est rousse, aussi…)_

.

.

-« Quand avons-nous laisser le mal devenir plus fort que nous , »

 _Euh… Quand vous avez renoncer à protéger votre forêt, qui est quand même votre royaume sacré et la terre de vos ancêtres, et que vous avez préférez vous planquer dans une grotte ? Ce qui est un truc de nain soit dit en passant…_

.

.

 **[Note]** La cascade de l'escalier… C'était nécessaire ?

.

.

-« Ennemis de l'état »

 _Étant donné qu'il se considère lui-même comme l'état, ces fameux ennemis désignent approximativement tout et tout le monde !_

.

.

-« Si nous réussissons […] vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois ! »

 _Bien, donc je voudrais des maisons en or massif, avec des murs incrustés de diamant… Et le tout en dix exemplaires bien sûr ! (Quoi ? Toujours faire gaffe avec les promesses !)_

.

.

-« Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre, qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la bête. »

 _C'est un coup bas ! Et Thorin, le regarde pas comme ça ! Vu la gueule de ton grand-père, t'es plutôt mal placé pour juger les autres sur leurs ancêtres !_

.

.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit… pas le droit d'entrer dans cette montagne !

-« Tout m'en donne le droit… »

 _Et là, je suis réduite à l'état de loque gémissante… Thoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !_

.

.

-« Que dites-vous ? »

 _Cette phrase ne sonne pas familière ? (Indice… Aragorn, une armée de morts en colère…) Mais maintenant, qui a spolié qui ?_

.

.

-« Bienvenue, bienvenue, roi sous la montagne ! »

 _Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne l'est pas encore !_

.

.

-« Un jour tu seras roi, alors tu comprendras. »

 _Je suis la seule qui a pensé au Roi Lion ?_

.

.

-« Ta place est dans la compagnie. »

-« Ma place est auprès de mon frère. »

 _C'est beau… Juste beau… Effectivement, pour une fois, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, rien à rajouter… Juste m'attarder sur ce moment, l'un des derniers vrais moments d'amitié et de bon sentiment… avant que ça ne dégénère !_

 _PS : Bon, faut quand même avouer… pour une fois que Fili faisait preuve d'intelligence, j'étais obligée de le souligner !_

.

.

-« Aujourd'hui c'est un champ de ruine, la désolation de Smaug. »

 _L'allusion à peine discrète au titre du film… Ouah, j'avais pas du tout deviné d'où ça venait, c'est fou ça !_

.

.

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien. »

 _Tu vas le regretter, mais à un point inimaginable ! La prochaine fois Bilbo, insiste !_


End file.
